


A King's Duty

by TheNewJefferson



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A different take on the Chosen King bit, F/M, Luna lives, Noct lives, NoctXLuna, Spoilers, They had a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewJefferson/pseuds/TheNewJefferson
Summary: Bahamut said they would know when the time for the Chosen King to rise had come. They just didn't know he's use a messenger.Say the prophesy was a bit different and things didn't happen quite like they did in the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this when I was half asleep. There was no Beta so all mistakes are mine. I liked the ficlet idea so I just went with it. 
> 
> Any constructive reviews would be kind. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, this is my first Final Fantasy fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

The room was quiet, the light of the moon the only source of light. Noctis looked around, silently cursing to himself. Why was he awake? He looked to his side and saw Luna fast asleep. As irritated as he was to have woken up, he never tired of seeing his wife, sleeping or otherwise. She was a beacon of light in their treacherous world. When he reached out a hand, she turned toward him still asleep. He used the hand to move the hair that had fallen in front of her face. He turned and gathered her in his arms.

***************

Noctis could feel himself floating toward sleep when he heard the door open. He gently turned and saw a blond head rushing toward him. He untangled himself from Luna and lifted his crying son into his arms. He stood and carried him to the window, gently trying to soothe him. Eventually the tears turned to hiccups.

“What’s wrong, little man?” Noctis asked gently, swaying side to side.

“Bad dream,” the boy mumbled into his father’s neck.

“What happened?”

“There was a dragon.”

“A dragon? Has Ignis been reading you fairy tales again?”

“Not that kind of dragon, Papa.”

Noctis started and looked at his son. Something was wrong. “What kind of dragon then?”

“He was huge. and ...and he had sword wings and...and…” The little boy burst into tears again. Noctis tried to calm him, but the fear had taken over. Instead, Noctis sat in the chair beside the fire and waited, slowly rubbing his son’s back. 

“It was just a dream, Pacem. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

Pacem pulled away from his father and looked him square in the eye. He looked so much like his mother, but he had a look of his father in him. For a split second, Noctis saw himself in his scared son. “I’m not scared for me, Papa. I’m scared for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“He told me.” Pacem looked down, then back up.

“What did he tell you?”

“He said...he said…”

“Pace, it’s alright. What did he say?” Noctis asked again, his heart racing.

“‘The time for the Chosen has come. The Kings of Lucis await.’ But Papa, you’re the king of Lucis, why are there others waiting for you? What’s going on Papa?” Tears started welling up in his eyes as he stared at his father.

Noctis pulled his son close, and held him. How could he tell his 5 year old what is to become of him? He knew it was coming, he and Luna both, how could they not? The sun hardly came up anymore. Daemons run rampant. The people looked to their king to stop them, but he couldn’t do anything until the gods called him. It seems the time had finally come. The Chosen has been called.

“Pacem, you know the stories Mama and I have told you about the Chosen King and how he is said to bring light back to the world?” He felt the boy nod. “Well, the chosen king has been called and he must protect his people, no matter the cost. That’s what kings do. They do everything they can for their people, even if it means sacrificing something. I am that Chosen King. I have to save our people from the darkness. Do you understand?” He felt the boy nod again. “Do you know what my name means?” Pacem looked up and shook his head, his eyes beginning to droop. “Noctis Lucis Caelum, ‘Light of the Night Sky.’ Your name, Pacem Lucis Caelum means ‘Light of the Peaceful Sky.’ They’re fitting names. I ruled the kingdom in the darkness, but you’ll rule the kingdom in peace. Can you do that for me?”

Pacem hugged his father. “I promise, Papa.” he yawned. “Can I sleep with you and Mama so the dragon doesn’t hurt me?”

Noctis chuckled as he stood, “Of course you can.” His breath hitched and he hoped Pacem didn’t hear it. He laid the boy down between him and Luna and held them both close, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. 

***************

Luna woke to find her son curled into her side. She rubbed his back, causing him to stretch out. She looked over to find Noctis gone. She wasn’t surprised, as much as he would like to sleep in, he had duties to attend to. Something on his pillow caught her attention though. It was an envelope addressed to her in Noctis’ handwriting. She grabbed it and tore it open.

_Luna,_  


_I know I should have woken you up but I couldn’t say goodbye to you or to Pacem. He came in last night crying his little eyes out. He told me about a dream he had about a dragon with swords for wings who told him “The Time for the Chosen has come. The Kings of Lucis await.” We both know what that means. It tried to explain to him what it meant but I know I did a bad job of it and I’m sure he doesn’t understand. He was already half asleep by the time I started explaining._

_I know we’ve been fearing this day since Ardyn disappeared. We knew it was coming though. It still feels too soon though. I wish that I had more time to spend with you and with Pacem. I don’t remember much from my childhood before we went to Tenebrae and I’m terrified that Pace won’t remember much about me. If I’m honest, that scares me more than what I’m about to do. This is my destiny, I am the True King. But I’m also Pacem’s father and I know I have a duty to my people, but I have a duty to my son. I have a duty to be there for him, to teach him how to be a man and how to be a King, but I won’t be there to do that for him. I know I leave him in safe hands though. Just make sure he knows how much his Papa loves him. Now I know how Dad felt. I understand him more now. I was always mad at him for sending me away when Niflheim came, but I understand now. He did it for me, to protect me. Now, I’m going to do the same for Pace. Make sure he knows that._

_I’m rambling, I know and I’m sorry. Luna, I’m not ready to leave you. There’s not much that I can put in this letter that you don’t already know. I love you with every fibre of my being and I can’t thank you enough for waiting for me, for loving me, and for giving me the best thing that’s ever happened to me._

_Tell the guys I said thanks for everything. They know though._

_I’ve never been more terrified to sit on that throne..._

_I leave you my heart, take care of it._

_All my love,_

_Noctis_

Luna rushed out of bed, waking up Pacem in the process.

“Mama, what wrong?” he asked sleepily rubbing his eyes. 

“Pacem, Everything is ok, but I need you to stay here, alright?” She asked as calmly as she could. 

The little boy nodded as he laid back down. Luna grabbed her robe and rushed out the door. She raced down the halls of the Citadel, dodging the maids and butlers. She reached the doors to the throne room as someone was about to enter. 

“No, don’t!” she shouted.

The shocked butler stopped, his hand hovering above the door handle. “Your Majesty?”

“Please, seal off this room. No one is to enter until I say. Would you please tell the Kingsguard to come. Let them know,” She stopped, struggling with how to tell them. “Let them know the time has come. They’ll know what you are talking about. Please hurry.”


End file.
